lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Daichi Tsukino
Daichi has always been known to protect his family, even if he doesn't always agree with some of their choices involving their lives but he will support them regardless. He's especially protective of his sisters Usagi and Jasmine and their mother Diane because they were the youngest of his sisters born aside from Adachi. He will hurt anyone who dares hurt them or anyone else in his family. In his spare time when he's not working, he takes care of the family he has with his wife and their five year old son, watch internet cartoons, you know for shits and giggles, which shows that he goofs off occasionally but can be serious when need be. And he absolutely loves rock music considering that his side gig involves him playing the lead guitarist in a band with some old college buddies of his. Daichi may not want to admit it but he fears letting those he care about most down. It is unknown why he feels this way but it could be hinted that he doesn't want to follow in the same mistakes as his father's. Though he would never do anything to betray his wife nor leave his family for another woman like his own father, because he cares about his wife and their son very much. He's not entirely close with his father. In fact, much like his mother, Jasmine and Shingo, he finds his father Kenshin to be nothing more than a perverted moron who doesn't know how to keep it in his pants. He knows their family isn't as close as they should be but deep down believes they all care for one another in their own bizarre and strange ways. History Daichi is the oldest of the Tsukino family children. Who has a lovely wife, one child, and a female dog named of Gigi. He works as a business man at a local city corporation in Tokyo but when he’s not doing that, his side gig is usually being lead guitarist in a band grouped with some of his old college buddies. But even doing that doesn’t keep him away from his family. For them, he always manages to make time even if it may get him in trouble. To him, family always comes first no matter what. Luckily his vacation week was coming up just in time when he was contacted by his sister Jasmine who he shares a strong bond with ever since she was very young. They were always like two peas in a pod for they were so much alike and always enjoyed each other’s company. He had a tendency of making her feel better when things would upset her like Adachi being too pushy when it came to a lot of things or how their mother made her seem like an outcast of the family even without meaning to or realizing it. Pretty much both of them loved goofing off with each other since when Jasmine was younger, she was considered a tomboy and he always nicknamed her such things like ‘knucklehead’ or ‘Imoto-chan’. Now, he has being asked by Jasmine to come and visit her at the Hinata Apartments and asking her why for he’s always nosy when it came to his sisters, she told him that she didn’t want to spoil the surprise but did tell him that she’d fell in love with someone and wanted her family to meet him. Daichi let it slide and decided not to progress further until he got there and since his wife was visiting her mother for awhile, he was now in charge of taking care of their child by himself until she got back. He has a one five year old son named Shino who is adorably cute so Daichi will also be bringing him as well as his dog. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Jasmine Tsukino Daichi's younger sister that he is much closer to, similar to Usagi and Adachi because the two of them are so similar and Jasmine felt as if she could connect and relate to her older brother more than she could with Usagi and Adachi. Daichi is probably more protective of Jasmine than he is with his other two sisters because he knows how hard it can be growing up in a big family and feel as if everyone in it is against you no matter what you say and do. He knew that Jasmine acted out a lot mainly due to frustration but also because of the simple fact that she wanted her life to be back to normal before she became a Sailor Senshi. The both of them can also agree that their father is a perverted idiot and therefore do not bother to make contact with him much. They also do not visit or socialize with their step family that their father married into. Unnamed Wife Daichi is married to an unnamed woman who he had a son by that they named Shino. Trivia *Daichi enjoys listening to music. *He goofs off occasionally and watches internet cartoons for a good laugh. *He takes great pride in providing and taking care of his wife and their son. *Like Adachi, it can be hinted that Daichi knew that his mother had powers of her own for he already knew about Ruka's existence but showed no anger in hiding this fact like Usagi mostly did and Jasmine partly did. Also See *Diane Tsukino *Kenshin Tsukino *Adachi Tsukino *Jasmine Tsukino *Usagi Tsukino *Shingo Tsukino